Take This to Your Grave
by madamehale
Summary: Someone has a secret.. in fact, it seems as if everyone has a secret these days. But what kind of trouble can these secrets get Bella and everyone she cares for into? Well.. we will just have to find out, now, wont we? ECLIPSE SPOILERS! :


**Take This To Your Grave**

**Chapter 1**

**(AN - I do not own Twilight, nor any Twilight characters.. no matte how much I wish I do.. xD )**

We were on his bed. Edward peered out the wide window of his bedroom. The fragments of light that were seeping through the glass reflected off his skin, making a beautiful display of color on the walls surrounding us. I looked down at the sterling silver bracelet wrapped around my wrist, arranging it so that the crystal heart would cast rainbows against my ivory skin. I sighed. The peace was just too quiet.. I had to break the ice.

"Soo.. Jacob called.." I said desperately.

"Mmmhm." Is all Edward could say, still looking out the window he shifted his weight so he could lean onto his right hand.

"Well.. He sounded a bit shaky.. He said that he would love to make it, but he thinks he already had plans.. Strange, I thought that since he cares about me so much, maybe he would at least come.. And be happy for me, you know, celebrate in this time of celebration." I placed my left hand over Edwards' icy one. The cold was a good contrast from having the sun beating on me all afternoon.

"Well, Bella, love, maybe you have to look at it from his point of view. How would you feel if I was going to marry your enemy while you loved me yourself, and I loved you back, but not enough. I'm sure it would be very hard. Please, you should thank him enough for not killing me, which, I doubt he could, anyway. But, honey, give him credit for allowing you to be with me. I couldn't have enough courage to do what he has done for us." Edward tried to force a smile. He wished he didn't have to say this aloud.

"He also said to thank you. A thank to a thank to a deed. Now, I'm not sure what that means, but.." Edward cut me off.

"It's nothing." Suddenly his eyes seemed more of a blazing ember rather than a sweet honey.

"You're positive.." I was bewildered. What possibly could it be that Jacob could be thanking Edward about thanking him about doing something? What would Edward be so secretive about that Jacob really couldn't care less about? Wow. After vampires and werewolves came into my life, I seem to become more and more idiotic each day. Maybe I was going crazy.

"Trust me." Edward locked his fingers between mine and pulled me into his side, "Nothing you need to worry about."

I wasn't so sure about the 'nothing you need to worry about' part, but I let it slide. I leaned closer, burying my face in his chest.

I nodded sarcastically and ended, "Sure, sure." before a wave of drowsiness pulled me into it's hold. I sighed once, and drifted off into a state of unconsciousness.

**

* * *

**

_I was running. I was running from flame. I was running from her. From Victoria. How had she found her way into my dream? She's dead. I do not deserve of her haunting any longer. She was grimacing. I shrieked. She chuckled insanely. She was right behind me, I closed my eyes, ready for her cold teeth to graze my neck, waiting for death to take it's toll, waiting. Suddenly a huge power overcome me. I was flying. Or so it felt. But how? I wasn't physically doing anything. I forced one eye open and saw russet fur tangled underneath my legs. WHOAH! I quickly tugged on some to the fur to stabilize myself. Jacob yelped with surprise and looked back at me smiling his cute, slobbery, doggy grin. With that I looked behind, and there was Victoria, still in time with us. Then appeared Edward in a flash. His dark eyes were blazing. Very intense. Burning through my skin. He snapped Victoria's head before she could move. She fell, limp to the ground, dead. Jacob slowed his pace so I could climb off him safely. I stared at Victoria's quivering head and body. She mumbled her last words, low but clearly, "I will be back.. R-r-revenge.." She convulsed violently for the last time, and it was over.. For now._

**(AN- In the next chapter;; we will find out alot. so.. stick around. but! there's a catch.. if you do not review now, then there will not be a next chapter. )**


End file.
